villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Zevon
Zevon is the main antagonist in the second season of the Disney Channel animated series, Descendants: Wicked World. He is the son of Yzma, is trying to take over Auradon and has a one sided crush on Mal. It is unknown if he will appear in any later seasons of the show or the live action sequels. He is one of the overall main antagonists in the franchise along with Audrey and CJ Hook. He was voiced by Bradley Steven Perry. History Early Life Zevon's life and upbringing is rather unknown before his appearance in Wicked World but it can be assumed that he was one of the lesser known Vks since CJ, Jay, Mal and Evie were the only ones who actually knew who he was before introducing himself and CJ being his only real ally and friend, this is evident from when Carlos and Freddie don't take his plot seriously at all and when Zevon refers to CJ as his friend when explaining how he came to Auradon. It can also be assumed that he didn't receive a very good childhood much like the other Vks and that he may have received ridicule for his crush on Mal and was possibly punished by Maleficent for it like Evie was punished for not inviting Mal to her birthday party when they were only 6. He was also most likely friends with CJ and on at least good terms with Jay before his appearance n the series, he may have had a decent relationship with his mother who probably encouraged him to take over Auradon and most likely taught him potion making skills. In Wicked World Zevon first appears in the episode "Pair Of sneakers" when he is seen watching Mal and Freddie from an alleyway, he then reveals he followed them when they left the Isle Of The Lost and swam halfway to Auradon, before getting a lift from CJ Hook. In his next appearance in "Wild Rehearsal", he is seen watching Evie from underneath bleachers with his boots still wet. In Chemical Reaction he is seen walking into the chemistry lab and hastily stealing equipment and various liquids and potions. He didn't appear in the next episode after "Chemical Reaction" but did appear in the episode "Steal Away" when a brainwashed Mal gave him Jafar's staff, he later appears in this episode shrieking "AURADON WILL BE MINE!" In "Evil Among Us" Jay, Carlos, Freddie and Jane notice him messing around near the jewels. Jay demands that he show himself and Zevon does in a very dramatic way. In "Options Are Shrinking" he reveals mostly what has been previously mentioned here and shrinks Jay, Carlos, Freddie and Jane then puts them inside Jordan's lamp. In "Party Crasher" he appears and crashes the jewel belie, taking all of the jewels for himself and demonstrating his powerful magic by freezing Ben in a block of ice and pinning Jordan to the wall. He later appears walking over to the tourney field, beginning his uprising by casting a powerful spell in the night sky. In the next episode he fights against Mal and Evie and overpowers the two with enchanted puppets. He is defeated by Mal in the next episode when she steals Jafar's staff containing his power source, he retaliates however by using her jewel to hypnotize her. Evie however uses her crown as a boomerang and throws it in Zevon's direction knocking Mal's jewel out of his hands, Zevon panics and Mal uses his own magic against him by freezing him in a block of ice much like what he done to Ben. He is then presumably booted off to the Isle again by Ben. Personality Zevon is quite a cunning, arrogant, traitorous, manipulative, and villainous person, who always seems melodramatic over everything he does. He is also very opprobrious, argumentative, sarcastic, and rude towards the AKs and redeemed VKs with the only people he seems to respect and speak fondly being his mother and CJ. He has a one sided crush on Mal of whom he now despises saying that she blew her chances with him. He sees causing random chaos as sport and really enjoys himself whenever he causes anyone pain using magic or just when he is thinking about it or using magic in general. He also is very sly, intelligent and sneaky, being able to successfully create various potions and steal plenty of lab equipment right under everyone's noses. He is very cocky and confident with his plans and shows extreme excitement when using his potions. His main motivation for taking over Auradon was finally achieving his family's goal of ruling an empire with an iron fist. He also has a knack for chemistry and making potions which his mother possibly taught him to do. Appearance Zevon is a handsome, average-heighted, slim, pale skinned boy with short black hair with a blue streak in it. He wears a long dark trench coat with indigo stripes and detailing on it and a spiked upturned collar with an indigo interior (most likely inspired from his mother's fashion style) and dark purple skinny jeans with black boots that have indigo laces. Quotes Gallery Options-Are-Shrinking-10.png|Zevon watching Mal and Freddie from the alleyway Chemical-Reaction-1.png|Zevon stealing the lab equipment Evil-Among-Us-A29.png|''"Allow me to introductory myself I am Zevon son of Yzma and YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!'' Options-Are-Shrinking-26.png|Zevon and CJ Party-Crashers-14.png|Zevon crashing the Jewel-BiLee Face-to-Face-2.png|''"Well if it isn't the evil Isle twins?"'' Face-to-Face-28.png|Zevon's puppet army United-We-Stand-22.png|'Zevon Vs. Mal United-We-Stand-23.png|Zevon hypnotising Mal with her jewel United-We-Stand-26.png|Zevon losing Mal's jewel United-We-Stand-28.png|Mal using Zevon's magic against him United-We-Stand-29.png|Mal reverting Zevon's magic on the kingdom United-We-Stand-32.png|Zevon's Defeat Yzma-Movie.png|Zevon's mother Yzma Trivia * He is the first male character in the Descendants franchise to be a main antagonist. * He is the second VK to be a main antagonist (the first being CJ) * Zevon could possibly be the cousin of Zim and Zam Yzma's nephews however it has been unconfirmed if Zim and Zam are part of the Descendants canon. * In the Descendants novels Isle Of The Lost ''& ''Return To The Isle Of The Lost ''Yzma has a daughter named Yzla however it is unconfirmed if she is part of the main Descendants canon and nobody working on the show has mentioned anything about this being true or if she has any connection to Zevon * He was voiced by Bradley Steven Perry who is best known for portraying Gabe Duncan on the Disney Channel series ''Good Luck Charlie. * He is the third male villain to appear in the franchise (the first and second being Jafar and Chad Charming respectively). * It is implied that he and his mother are currently rivalling each other in an evil scheme, however this was most likely just a throw away line. * Zevon is a much more competent villain than his mother, since he isn't clumsy or dim-witted at all and had much less of a comedic intent. * He will most likely not appear in ''Descendants 2 ''due to the fact that Bradley Steven Perry has not appeared in any of the cast photos nor has Zevon himself appeared in the various trailers for the movie, however he could possibly have a cameo in the movie or appear again in a later season of ''Wicked World ''or in one of the sequels in the book series. Category:Tragic Category:Stalkers Category:In Love Category:Psychopath Category:Vengeful Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Category:Teenagers Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Obsessed Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Charismatic Category:Mastermind Category:Big Bads Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Usurper Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Traitor Category:Hero's Lover Category:Lover Stealers Category:Love rivals Category:Neutral Evil Category:Strategic Category:Fighter Category:Mentally Ill Category:Elementals Category:Greedy Category:Conspirators Category:Outcast Category:Imprisoned Category:Provoker Category:Destroyers Category:Gaolers Category:Kidnapper Category:Opportunists Category:Comedy Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Friend of the hero Category:Thief Category:Magic Category:One-Man Army Category:Criminals Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Malefactors Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Game Changer Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Trickster Category:Brainwashers Category:Leader Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Internet Villains